


Keeping Count

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Felching, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Robb might understand Sansa goes out with other boys to keep attention from them. That doesn't mean he has to like it.





	Keeping Count

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator provided: "multiple partners + possessive behaviour." Which... this doesn't really qualify as, but anyway.

“What sort of time do you call this?”

Sansa jumps when he enters the kitchen, and then gives a nervous grin over his shoulder. “About a quarter to midnight?” she says, looking at the clock. “I'm not technically past curfew,” she tells him.

Robb scoffs. “Barely,” he says, and Sansa just shrugs. Still, they both know that's not why he's upset. He prowls toward her, feeling barely in control of himself. He promised his parents he'd keep an eye out for his younger siblings while they were having one of their weekends away, especially Sansa, what with her active dating life. Oh, if only they knew.

Sansa gasps as her pins her against the kitchen counter. “That boy kept you out late,” he whispers in her ear, and she shudders, but then she stares up at him defiantly, shifting forward so her thigh presses against the bulge between his legs.

“So what if he did?” she whispers, her voice soft and sweet, and the feel of her breath against his skin makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. “Why shouldn't I let boys keep me out late?”

Robb growls and pushes forward, and Sansa moans as she feels his cock press against her cunt through her pretty pink dress over black leggings. He is not usually like this, so dominating. In fact, plenty of times it's the very opposite. It's just these nights, the nights she goes out with other men to keep anyone from being suspicious, like they agreed, that drive him wild. That make him need to claim her. And from the teasing little smirk she gives him, he suspects she knows it.

“Who was it tonight?” he whispers in her ear, grinding against her, because he realises he doesn't really have a good answer to her question.

“Harry,” she gasps as she returns the movement, and that at least is a relief. Harry Hardyng is a good enough man that Robb feels secure Sansa isn't in danger, and yet enough of a jerk that he doesn't feel bad about the guy getting led on. The same cannot be said for all of Sansa's 'boyfriends'. He's sure none of them are expecting commitment from her, but still.

“And how far did he get?” he asks, and Sansa moans as he flips her skirt up and out of the way, groping her through her lettings. She rocks back against his hand feverishly.

“What, on the first date?” she pants at him. “What sort of girl do you think I am, Robb?”

Robb growls, and pushes his hand down her waistband, finding her little cunt slick and wet for him. “I think you're the sort of slut who'd let her own brother finger her in the family kitchen,” he says, and he feels bad for calling his beloved little sister such things, but she only moans and thrusts toward his hand when he does so. “So again: how far did he get?”

And Sansa smiles at him. “What's it to you?”

He pulls his hand out and she gasps as he takes her by the hips, and with every inch of strength in his body he picks her up and sets her down on the kitchen counter. He almost tears her leggings as he yanks them down to her ankles, and she spreads her legs wantonly before him. “Oh, Robb, Robb.”

Robb tears his pants off and takes his cock in hand, throbbing hard and too needy to tease. Sansa bites her lip and squirms as he presses it against her entrance. “I know none of them have done this to you,” he says.

She shakes her head furiously. “Never.” She smiles again. “My cunt is yours, Robb.” And he thrusts inside.

Sansa cries out in shock at first, but then she bites down on his shoulder. Robb might have put their little siblings to bed hours ago, but it's not worth the risk of waking them up. Doing this here on the kitchen counter is in and of itself probably too risky, but Robb can't help himself, not now.

Her legs wind tight and fast around his waist, pulling him deeper, and he moans as she clutches around his length. It should feel wrong, defiling his little sister like this, but it just feels so right whenever he's inside her that he can't imagine she was ever meant to be with another man, or him another woman. It's felt like this ever since they lost their virginity together in a hotel bathroom in France. If, for some reason, she did end up with someone else, how would she explain where she began?

He fucks her hard and fast and she moans into his neck, spurring him on. “I hate it when you're gone,” he moans into her ear, kissing her hair. “I hate it when I have to let you go. I know it means nothing, I'm sorry, but I can't help it.”

And Sansa, Sansa smothers a scream against his skin before pulling up to answer him. “I hate it too,” she whispers. “I hate having to leave you. I hate having to pretend I want anyone else. Every night I'm out, Robb, I just think about you, about coming home to you, about you nailing me so hard I can't walk–”

They don't speak after that: Robb claims her mouth with a kiss and then just fucks, too desperate, too needy to make it last, and soon he finishes inside her with a primal noise. She shudders as he pulls out, and Robb watches as his come drips down her legs. “Robb.”

He falls to his knees and buries his face between her thighs, making her gasp and bite her hand to keep quiet. He doesn't need to fear coming inside her: he knows she's on the pill, although that is a secret so their parents won't wonder why their virginal daughter needs it, and neither of them has been with anyone else. He loves coming inside her. He loves tasting his come inside her. He realises some men – maybe most men – would be disgusted, but for him, when he tastes them both blended together between her folds it reminds him that she is still his, as he is hers, and no-one else comes close.

Robb keeps fucking her with his tongue, sucking out each drop of come until he feels her tug at his hair, hears her scream into her palm and he moans as he feels her spasming above him, wracked with the pleasure only he can give her.

After, they take a moment to catch their breath, and she hops off the counter, while he gets to his feet with a groan and grabs for the paper towel and disinfectant to clean up. When he looks at her, struggling to pull her leggings back up, he blushes. “Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn't mean to be so–”

She pauses, and then giggles at him. “Oh, I don't mind Robb.” Then she leans in and gives him a cheeky, mock-chaste kiss on the cheek. “I'll admit, I don't much like leaving,” she says. “But I do like coming back.”


End file.
